Distorted Realities
by RaZoR LeAf
Summary: Link's final battle with ganon doesn't end as he hoped. With ganon in another realm, Link must journey to this place to fight him again. But this realm isn't like any he has ever encountered before.


Disclaimer:

The Legend of Zelda and all characters or situations therein, are copyright to Nintendo 2005. Anything not Zelda, is credited to me, now.

I'd also like to use this prologue to plug some of the Zelda fics here that i thoroughly enjoy and would like to credit with giving me the inspiration to write this story.

Dark Tide by Ace the Mace

Ocarina of Time by Arxane

Dark Futures by Rurouni12065

The Legend of the Sam'kemesa By Schell21

Check them out, they're all in my profile. Now, onto the story itself.

LEGEND OF ZELDA

DISTORTED REALITIES

PROLOGUE: THE END

Fire, burning so red and so fiercely that the very air around it bends and twists in an unnatural distortion. An entire wall of it, wrapped around in all directions, surrounding a fallen ruin of a war torn building. The skies, dark with ferocious black clouds, crashing together to fill the night with brilliant lightning flashes, illuminating the activity below. The sounds of metal hitting metal echoed across the barren wasteland beyond the circle of flames, a long and tiring battle was taking place. A lone figure his lithe body lit slightly by a small glowing light that hovers over it, battling valiantly against a great beast who's eyes glow with a vicious red, as deep as the fires that burn nearby. On the outskirts of the flames, standing on the edge of the great stone plateau stands a figure in a long dress, standing hesitantly besides a sword, impaled in the ground, yet shimmering with an ethereal light.

The figure rolled to the side to escape a glancing blow from the beast's razor edged sword. With the weapon stuck sharp into the rocky floor, the figure regained it's composure and swung it's own great sword in a vertical motion slicing down across the beast's shoulder. The monster roared, a guttural howl of pain that reinforced the creature's determination to prise its weapon free of the ground. It reared back, waving its twin blades and was briefly revealed in the illumination of a fork of lightning. The fearsome incarnation of the devil itself roared once more. A pig like beast with decayed green skin hanging from it's pulsing muscles and clawed hands. It's long, tattered and torn hair a shocking orange yet stained with blood and dirt hung from the back of it's skull, two horns protruding through the mess. The warrior fighting the monster still partially illuminated by it's own light, now more so by the lightning. A young man dressed in green clothing, with a shield on his back glittering and reflecting glints of light off it's surface, solid golden gauntlets over his hands whose firm grip is wrapped around a great broad sword.

Flittering over the head of the man is a small winged creature, emanating a pale blue glow from its small body. Through the fiery prison watching on the outer plain a young woman, graced with the beauty of an angel, golden flowing locks, pale skin and a majestic gown in a brilliant pink, not at all damaged or dirtied by the raging battles that have past taken place. The warrior flipped back dodging another blow, and leaving the monster this time with both blades firmly lodged in the hard round. The warrior took this moment of opportunity to draw from his back a wooden bow, and to place an arrow in its hold. With the beast still rearing back in a desperate attempt to free its weapons, the warrior takes aim. The point of the arrow lights up, and begins to glow with a brilliant white light, shining perfectly, breaking through the darkness.

The arrow is released, coursing through the air and striking the beast square in the forehead. The monster forgets its blades and rears back in pain, dropping to the ground it's body shimmers with the brilliant light. The circle of flames waver and drop away revealing the woman standing with her arms stretched to the heavens and a great golden glow surrounding her own figure. The man looked back to her, and held out his hand at the sword beside her. It disappeared in a wisp of green smoke, reappearing seconds later besides the man. Dropping the larger blade he takes the sword in his hand and swings it majestically through the air. Turning his concentration back to the beast, he steps forward and holds the sword high over its head. As the light fades from the beast, the warrior thrusts the sword down, hard and fast cutting across the beast's face, before finally jamming it forward through the demon's skull.

For what seemed like an eternity there was silence. No movement, no cries, no thunder, no wind. Then, a deafening crash of thunder, and the beast's death cry rolled across the barren wasteland of the surrounding mountains. The warrior stepped back, as the beast flailed around in a hopeless attempt to ease its immense pain. From the billowing black clouds above come six distinctly brilliant balls of light and energy. They dissipate the clouds before flashing and swirling around the mindless twisting of the monster. One a brilliant red; full of fiery passion, another a cool blue; like pure water. Another two, one lush green like a great forest one orange like the sands of the desert. Finally the last two consisting entirely of light and darkness, they join with the other orbs and finally crash together slamming into the body of the beast.

A great and powerful light shines out silhouetting the observers. In the skies above the plateau a ring of light opens, forming a swirling vortex of multi-coloured stars. The beast becomes completely enveloped in light, before it's shape melts into a beam and is sucked into the vortex. The ring of light contracted, shrinking in on it until finally it was gone. Again there was complete silence, until finally, the wind picked up once more howling across the deserted land. The warrior turns and walks back to the woman.

"Its over." he says, in a hushed whisper, as though something, or someone may be listening. His voice is laboured, as his chest heaves and sweat trickles from his forehead.

"Something," she whispered, ignoring the man the turned and paced forward slowly, stepping up onto the plateau she moves towards the smoky remains where the beast only moments before stood. She raises her head and looks to the sky. "Something isn't right."

As if in time, a deafening crash of thunder rolled across the sky, No clouds, no storm, but the sky itself began to arch and twist. Like a living beast in its death thralls the sky sparked with ferocious thunder, a storm more violent than any seen before raged above the battlefield,

"What's happening?" the man said, lifting his sword and shield, waiting for something to happen. Above him the blue creature fluttered around his head spoke in a high pitched, though feminine and knowing voice.

"The realm has become unbalanced. Something has happened that should never have been."

"Navi is right." The woman said firmly "We have to get to the Temple of Time now, before something bad happens."

She walked towards the man and stood close by him. He looked at her for a moment, but quickly reached into a pouch on the side of his green tunic. In the palm of his hand he held a small silvery blue instrument. A wind Ocarina, glowing with a similar light that emanated from around the sword. He placed it to his lips and played a quick, lively tune. As the tune came to an end, the three that were there were whisked away in a shimmering yellow light.

The light moved across the sky at high speed, moving over mountains, through a ravaged and destroyed town, and in through a broken stained glass window of a large temple. White washed walls, pure marble of the most exquisite kind. Gloriously colourful stained glass windows, depicting images of events through the history of the land, A large stone door way sat at one end of a long room, before it a small stone bust where three jewels were set into the rock. One emerald, one ruby and one sapphire. Through the stone door way was another room where a single window overlooked a circular plateau decorated with six symbols. Through one of the broken windows the light came in, it's brilliance reflecting off the walls and floor, before revealing the three companions standing on a triangular platform.

"We must hurry Link." The woman said to the man, moving straight towards the stone doorway and the circular plateau through.

"Zelda, what's going on? What's happening outside? The sky.. it.."

"Link," she turned to face him, staring deep into his eyes with a forceful and meaning expression "What's happen is beyond your comprehension. It's beyond my comprehension, I doubt even the sages will be able to tell you what's going on." she continued through the stand in the centre of the stone plateau.

"So what.. do we just pop up to the heavens and ask the goddesses?"

"Yes."

Link ran up behind the princess and grabbed her by the elbow pulling her around to face him again. He looked at her face, into her deep blue eyes. He could see into her heart, and without words he knew that what she said was true. She stepped back to stand directly beneath the window, in the very centre of the stone circle. Beneath her feet was a small block of stone with a single slit etched in the top.

"Before Ganondorf began his dark quest for power, before you or I even met, my father would contact the goddesses through a ritual known as the Orchestra of the Gods. I witnessed him perform it the day before he was first to meet with Ganondorf, the same day I had my vision. I believe now he was seeking guidance for the meeting with the Gerudo King. I don't know the result, I was found to be eavesdropping and taken away by Impa."

"The ritual," Link asked "How do we perform it?"

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to the fateful day where her father, the King of Hyrule stood where she stood now. She pictured the exact position, the exact motions, and the exact tools. She held out her palm. "The Ocarina of Time."

Link passed her the silver instrument, slipping it gently into her open hand.

"Link, Stand before the Pedestal of Time and draw the Master Sword. When the ritual ends, you must place the sword into the pedestal in order for contact to be made. Now stand, and listen.

Zelda put the Ocarina to her lips and began to play a tune. A slow, haunting tune that echoed with the perfect harmonics of the Temple. Each note swept through the temple, filling Link's heart with fear and dread. Above him, the small fairy Navi's light dimmed to a de-saturated blue-grey and she settled in the lip of Link's hood. The song continued, Zelda's body not moving except for her fingers that led to each new note. Link blinked, his eyes becoming heavier and his body beginning to ache with fatigue, when the arrival of new sounds caught his attention. A second ocarina had joined in the song. But these notes weren't haunting, they where chirpy, fast and hopeful. Like a child's song, happy and joyful, full of energy. Link turned his head around to seek the source of the tune. He gasped and missed a breath when he saw his childhood friend standing on one of the circular symbols on the floor. Bathed in a green light stood a young girl, with lush green hair, and natural green clothes. In her own hands she held a smaller wooden ocarina, and it was from that the new notes were coming.

"Saria..." Link whispered to himself.

"Link, behind you." Navi whispered in return. Link turned his head around to the rhythmic beat of drums to see another old friend. Hammering out a passionate beat on a set of drums stood a thick bodied being, dark auburn skin textured like rock, with a strong mane of white hair.

"Durania... Navi, the sages are the member's of the Orchestra. The Orchestra of the Gods."

Link continued to watch the events that developed around him. Another two instruments joined the chorus. One from deep bellowing horn, a beautiful and serenading song that was being played. A slim, attractive woman with blue skin scaled like a fish, yet smooth as silk held to her lips a curled conch shell, patterned in a deep blue was reeling out the slow yet romantic tune. On the opposite side came a natural whistle that Link identified as coming from Zelda's guardian Impa. A tall, well-built woman dressed in dark battle armour. She held two fingers to her lips and whistled a sharp, sorrowful tune fitting for a memorial of the dead. As the combination of tunes continued, a sixth tune entered the fray, the gentle, relaxing trills of a harp. The golden instrument sat in the hands of a large man, dressed in ornamental robes, the kind that hadn't been seen for many years. A final tune joined in, the soothing, soulful and spiritual voice of a woman.

"I didn't know Nabooru could sing like that." Link whispered again.

"We didn't exactly get much time to talk to her did we? What with her being brainwashed and all." Navi replied.

Link looked at the woman, slim with a seductive body, red flowing hair and a set of revealing golden clothes. Her eyes flicked across to meet Link's and winked, before continuing with her song. The combination of all the different tunes wasn't a mess, instead it fitted together perfectly, a tune that seemed to reflect every emotion, every thought, and every ambition. Zelda stopped playing the Ocarina of Time, but the sages continued their songs. Zelda looked into Link's eyes and nodded slightly. Link understood, and lifted his sword holding it above the pedestal before him, before plunging it down into the gap where it previously sat. A brilliant blue light erupted out of the floor, flooding up to the ceiling and surrounding the small stone platform that Link, Zelda and Navi stood on. The tunnel of light continued to flash and whirl, with the song continuing in the background. Finally the light began to fade, and the column began to fall. Dropping away, Link looked around to see a shapeless room carved out of pure light. He stood in a similar place once when he first met the sages, but this one, was more exquisite than anything he had ever seen before.

"Hero of Time." a powerful feminine voice echoed across the entire plain. Link turned around to see a figure. A beautiful body of the perfectly shaped women, made of pure light. Her body glowed with a red aura, as vibrant as fire, deep and powerful "Welcome, to the Chamber of the Gods."


End file.
